Help
by junkpuppet225
Summary: My take on El Camino. There was something missing in the movie and that was Cassie Ortega. This is their story. Jesse/OC
1. Chapter 1

Title: Help

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Strong language. Adult shit. I own nothing and make no money from the writing of this fan fic. Lyrics - 16 by Highly Suspect

Summary: My take on El Camino. Spoilers. So many spoilers. Jesse/OC

It took me 16 years to find ya.

One second to love ya.

7 years to hold ya.

One minute to lose ya.

Oh God, where did I go wrong?

"Jesse."

Her voice filled his empty soul - breathing in a new purpose as she stood before him

the bright New Mexico sun behind her; casting a golden aura around her tiny frame.

She was an angel.

Maybe this was heaven?

He grunted at his name - the terrible things he'd done flooding back in; taking away her light. A sob escaped him as he slept: restless in an unfamiliar bed.

Her own tears fell hot and quick down her cheeks as she watched her friend's face twist with pain and torture. He was losing an inner battle.

"Jesse, it's Cas."

That voice. Soft but full of concern. Always traced with worry - God, he hadn't heard it forever - since the night they buried Combo.

A lifetime ago now; realizing even in his troubled sleep he must be dreaming because Cassie Ortega would never speak to him again. The look of horror plastered across her grief stricken face as Combo lay three feet away in the ground.

"Wake up!"

Jesse opened his eyes quickly - gasping as he climbed to his knees on Skinny's bed and backed away from the girl. Cassie could only stare at him with wide; fearful eyes as he leapt from the bed like a feral cat - desperately trying to flea from the latched window.

"I told you this was a bad idea, yo." Badger muttered from the door as Jesse turned towards him and pulled a gun from his back - pointing it at Cassie then Badger.

"Who the fucks there?!" Jesse screamed, panic and bile rising in his throat. He wasn't in the compound anymore. Who the fuck had him now? Todd? Mr. White? The events of the night before slowly crept back into his fucked up head.

Mr. White had killed everyone but him. Free'd him from fucking hell on earth after everything he'd done, all the fuck ups - Hank. The gun shook hard in his grasp as he tried to keep it pointed at the people before him.

They looked so familiar.

"Yo, Jesse. It's cool." Skinny Pete pushed past Badger with his hands raised - watching carefully as Jesse let the gun fall to his side. "See, it's cool. I know you got beef with Cassie - Combo's cussing my ass out right now for involving her in this shit but she's been taking night classes downtown for CNA or some shit and you need some like, medical attention yo."

Jesse glanced down at himself; his clothes were unwashed - covered with layers of grime and residue from his cooks. Hands nearly black and covered in scars, shaking violently as his oversized sleeves rubbed against the gashes on his wrists.

He had long since given up thinking about the pain caused by his shackles. The constant rubbing against his wrists - the deep rings embedded into his skin were bleeding, tho this wasn't new to him.

"Jesse. I want to help you, ok? Let's go get you cleaned up."

His eyes found hers again. Cassie Ortega. Combo's first cousin. The first girl he ever loved. His first everything and the girl he'd fucked over to many times to count.

A flash of their last encounter burst through his memories - screaming at her, telling her he'd kill her just like he'd killed Combo.

She stood before him now - smaller than he remembered, eyes to big for her pretty face - silently pleading with him to drop his gun as she reach for his shaking hand. Skinny showed them to the bathroom as Cassie guided Jesse inside and closed the door behind them.

X

A/N: So, this is happening. Stay tuned! ?


	2. Chapter 2

Three hours earlier.

"This is a bad idea, man. Jesse told me about the shit that went down with him and Cas. She may turn his ass in."

Skinny glared at Badger.

"She wouldn't do that shit. You got any other ideas? Call the ambulance? You saw homies arms right? His face all cut up? Cassie's the only person I know who can help him."

Pete dialed a number into his phone and lifted it to his ear; waiting for someone to answer. Badger just shook his head, turning back to the room where Jesse was asleep - or dead. Neither friend was brave enough to check.

Jesse had shown up unannounced after months of being MIA and they'd hid a stolen El Camino behind Pete's house. He'd scarfed down a bowl of ramen and passed out hours ago - barely breathing, silent as the grave.

Jesse Pinkman had been through some shit since they'd seen him last.

x

"Yo, Cassie? It's Pete."

"Yeah, he's here. No, no... he's not ok."

"He's asleep, we think. Yeah, Badger. Yeah." Skinny glanced up at Badger as he hung on his every word. Cassie probably was their only hope in making sure Jesse was alright. "Alright girl, I knew we could count on you. Yeah, two houses down from my moms old place."

Skinny hung up as quickly as he had dialed and moved to the back bedroom to check in on Jesse. His body barely moved with shallow breaths as he laid passed out on his stomach, arms dangling over the edge of the bed.

X

"Yo! Where you been hiding that fine ass piece, big C?!"

Christian Ortega glared at Badger as he entered the room, eyeing his cousin from afar. Cassidy was standing several feet away talking to a girl he'd seen around school. She was shorter than the girl; wild light brown hair that framed a perfect face and two golden hazel eyes. She looked like her mother. She'd never known her father.

"That's my family, asshole - don't be disrespectful. Ain't none of you skinny ass, dopey wanna be bangers touching her - you got it?"

Skinny nodded to where Cassidy was standing, now with none other than Jesse Pinkman who had his arm draped around her neck casually as she nursed a cheap brand of beer. Cassidy's face was lit up like Christmas as she laughed at whatever lame ass thing he was saying.

She brushed her hair behind her ear and glanced over at her glaring cousin, giving him a small wave. Jesse raised his beer to his buddies before returning his attention back to the beautiful girl beside him.

Jesse stared at Cassie now as she closed the bathroom door behind them and turned to face her oldest friend. Her hair was shorter but those eyes, they could still see into the deepest parts of his black soul. He was sixteen when they met for the first time - at one of Badger's lame ass parties. The new girl in town, Combo's cousin from Texas. Jesse had fell in love with her the second he saw her - she had given Christian his nickname.

When she showed up she followed Christian everywhere - inseparable at least until she got closer to Jesse, so the guys started calling him Combo because if they wanted Christian they got a side of Cassie too.

Jesse had thought it was hilarious at the time. Staring at her now - he wasn't laughing. Some bad shit had went down between them in the past 7 years. Shit that was his fault.

Everything was always his fault.

"Why are you here, Cassie?"

His voice was deep and broken with emotion.

"You know why." She whispered, placing the drug store bag on the sink as she looked up at him. When their eyes met, her light hazel hues against blood shot blueish green; a sob escaped him. He couldn't speak - couldn't find the words to apologize for their last encounter - for all the fucked up shit they'd endured.

Cassie closed the space between them, causing Jesse's eyes to widen as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. Despite the clothes, the smell - she didn't care she held him tightly as sobs racked his body.

Twenty minutes passed before he fell silent again. She had only seen him this upset once before and she hadn't been much better. Now he let her arms fall to her sides as he looked away with a glazed over dead eyed stare.

If she ever new all the things he'd done she would run screaming from this room.

"Jesse. Let's get these clothes off, ok? I'll go find you some new clothes while you get a shower."

Jesse reach out for her quickly, grabbing her wrist as she turned to the door.

"Don't go, ok?"

Cassie stared at him, her heart breaking at the fear on his face. "Ok," she whispered as he turned to the shower and pulled his shirt off over his head. Cassie gasped, taking in the long gashes down his back as he unbuckled his pants. He didn't say a word as he stood in his boxers and turned the water on as hot as it would go - placing his gun in the small window for protection. Cassie had seen him naked many, many times and after the past six months he didn't have much humility left.

X

Once the grime was gone and his mop of hair shaved he felt more like himself; looked more like himself but he still felt like shit - sitting on the edge of Skinny's bed as Cassie, his ex girlfriend and makeshift old folks nurse looked over all the psychical scars Jack and his crew had left him.

She had tears in her eyes as she finished bandaging his wrists.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, Jesse."

His gaze fell as he nodded; "Nothing I probably didn't deserve, Cas."

Badger and Skinny were off in the kitchen giving the two some privacy.

"No one deserves... whatever this is, Jesse. You have to know that."

There was a long silence between them before Cassie spoke again.

"I know why you said those things, Jesse. I didn't back then - I was so upset over Christian but he chose his own path. I know you said all that shit to keep me away, to keep me safe."

Jesse didn't answer, just stared down at his shaking hands. He had done the only thing he knew at the time - the only way to keep her safe was to make her think he hated her when in truth she was the first person he ever really loved.

"I've got to get out of here Cassie. Got to get that car away from here before the cops find it. The people that held me... I know where their money is and there's a guy

who can relocate me for a fee. I'll finally be free from all this."

Cassie nodded, glancing down at her twisted fingers at the thought of him being gone. Really gone this time - forever.

"I'll never see you again."

Jesse turned his head slightly to look at her. Tears threatening to spill past her lashes.

"You're better off without me, Cas."

Cassie blinked, letting the tears fall as she stood from the bed - leaning down to wrap her arms around his neck one last time. "I love you, Jesse. You'll always be apart of me - you know that right?"

He held her against his chest, burying his face in the bend of her neck.

"I know." He whispered, as she stood again and wiped the tears away quickly. A new, old pain filled his chest as he watched her walk out of the room without another word.

X

Combo stormed into the hospital room causing Jesse and Cassie to look up from their hands; tears in their eyes.

"Yo you got my cousin pregnant, dip shit?" He slapped Jesse's arm causing him to stand to his feet.

"I get you guys have been at it for a while but damn Jesse. I want better for my family - no nephew of mine gonna be raised by a dope slinger."

"Christian." Cassie snapped, glaring at her cousin. "I love him."

"Yeah, well maybe you shouldn't."

Jesse narrowed his eyes. "Yo, man - we're supposed to be friends."

"Yeah, well she's family."

"She's my family too."

Cassie turned to Jesse as Combo gaped at them both.

"It doesn't even matter anyway, yo. She ain't pregnant - not anymore." Jesse waved towards Cassie as her head fell in defeat.

X

When Jesse emerged into the living room Cassie was gone - Badger and Skinny stood in her wake.

"Yo, why did you?—-"

"Lookin' sharp, man." Badger muttered as Skinny agreed, watching as Jesse went to the window - catching the end of Cassie's car as she rounded the corner.

X


End file.
